


Incarceration

by yourlocalbirdperson



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Established Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shower Sex, no beta we die like jason
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocalbirdperson/pseuds/yourlocalbirdperson
Summary: Bruce is normally fine subbing this relationship, but this week he can't help but want to get back at Harvey.
Relationships: Harvey Dent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Incarceration

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like the title because I think I'm HILARIOUS
> 
> Anyways I love bruharvey, and they deserve the best. This fic will be chaptered, let me know what you think!

“Are you sure about this, Harv?” Bruce asks, smoothing his free hand through Harvey’s hair. God Harvey looks beautiful, covered in sweat and trying to catch his breath. Just to see what would happen, Bruce squeezes with his other hand, which was currently holding Harvey’s softening cock. Harvey shifts uncomfortably, and takes a deep breath to calm himself.

“God, Bruce, just do it already before I change my mind.” Harvey replies with a high whine. Bruce chuckled, watching Harvey’s expression. Harvey is a mess. His hair is ruined, his neck littered in hickeys, and a line of drool dripping down his chin. His eyes squeeze shut, and judging from how he’s clenching his teeth, he’s feeling pretty overstimulated as Bruce continues to gently stroke his now-soft cock.

“Bruce!” Harvey huffs, voice strained and beautifully hoarse.

Brought back into the moment, Bruce smiles down at Harvey, and moves off of the bed to grab what he would nes next. In the mirror, Bruce could see Harvey tensing once again as he heard  _ that box _ open. He knew what was coming next, and Bruce knew he wouldn’t be very excited about it even though Harv and Harvey had agreed to it before they began.

“One week, right Harvey?” Bruce asks, meandering back to the bed. Harvey groans, clearly not looking forward to what was happening next. Bruce sat down on the bed with a small  _ ‘whumpf’ _ and ran a hand down Harvey’s thigh. Harvey opens his eyes to look over at Bruce, and Bruce was struck with the realization of just how much he loves this man.

“One week is  _ really long _ Bruce.”

“You’ve had me in one of these for longer. If you really don’t want to, then we don’t have to, Harvey. You know I won’t push you.”

Harvey took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, eyes still locked on what was lying on the bed next to Bruce. Harvey gulps, then nods. He sighs and lets his head fall back on the plush pillows.

“I’m sure. Get it over with already.”

“No need to be so dramatic, Harv.” Bruce grins, reaching for what Harvey has been dreading this entire time. A black, metal cock cage. It was currently in multiple pieces, waiting to be put on.

“At least this will be the most pleasant time I’ll have been locked up.” Harv mutters, refusing to look down at Bruce. Bruce chokes on his next breath, not believing what he had heard.

“Jesus Christ Harvey!” Bruce laughs, simultaneously shocked and amused.

“What? I’ve done my time, I’m allowed to joke about it!” Harvey replies, laughing. Bruce smiles and leans in to press a chaste kiss to Harvey’s scarred cheek. Harvey turns his head to kiss Bruce fully, enjoying the softness of the moment. Bruce takes this moment to slick up his right hand with lube, and grab the cock cage. Harvey, thankfully, had yet to notice this, and remains relaxed.

Pulling away for a brief moment, Bruce whispers a soft  _ ‘I love you’ _ and pulls back to focus on what came next. Bruce locks eyes with Harv, clear blue staring into deep brown, and nudges Harvey’s thighs apart. Harvey spreads his legs, somewhat reluctantly, and Bruce settles down between them.

Noticing Harvey was now tense, Bruce smooths his free hand over Harvey’s thigh, squeezing the dense muscle there in an attempt to be comforting. Harvey lets out a sigh, shifts around nervously, and does his best to relax.

“You ready, Harv?” Bruce asks, gentle and reassuring.

“As I’ll ever be.” Harvey sighs, resigned to the week of torture ahead of him. Bruce let out a breathy laugh, and took Harvey’s soft cock in his hand. He takes the first piece of the cage, the piece that would go around Harvey’s balls, and covers the inside with a thin layer of lube. He then gently slides it over Harvey’s gradually hardening length and back snugly behind his balls. He closes the metal ring shut with a definitive  _ ‘click’ _ . Harvey grunts, but otherwise doesn’t react.

Next, Bruce took the actual cage portion of the device, and positions it so he is able to slide it easily over Harvey’s cock. Bruce spreads a layer of lube on the inside of the cage first, and then gently works his slick hand over Harvey’s dick so the cage can go on easier. Harvey groans softly and tries to press his hips up in response, but Bruce holds him down.

“Don’t go getting hard on me, that’s just going to make it more difficult.” Bruce hums, starting to work the cage down onto Harvey’s cock. Harvey hisses, and closes his eyes.

“Don’t go telling  _ me _ what  _ I _ have to tell you  _ every time we do this _ , Bruce.” He groans, the pressure of the cage both pleasurable and slightly painful as the stimulation was getting him hard again. Bruce huffs, clearly amused, and slips the cage entirely over Harvey’s cock to meet with the ring. Fumbling with the small plastic pieces that connects it, Bruce manages to snap the cage shut.

“Fuck. that feels weird.” Harvey grumbles, trying somewhat unsuccessfully to stay still for Bruce.

“Now you know how I feel when you do this to me, babe.” Bruce hums, grabbing the tiny padlock to attach to the cage. “Now, before I lock this. Are you really sure you’re okay with a week in this?”

“Yes, I’m sure. Lock me up, Bruce.” Harvey grins, looking nervous. Bruce laughs and shakes his head before securing the small padlock to the cock cage, ensuring that Harvey couldn’t take it off himself. Harvey let out the breath he had been holding.

“Okay, you’re good. I’ll get you cleaned up, then we can shower?” Bruce suggests, leaning over Harvey to grab some tissues from his nightstand. Harvey grunts in response, and loops his arms around Bruce’s neck to pull him into a kiss. Bruce sighs pleasantly, sinking into the simultaneously soft and rough feel of Harvey’s lips.

They stay like this for a few minutes, the kiss gradually growing more heated. Harvey bites Bruce’s lip, and uses the opportunity to lick into his mouth, deepening the kiss. Bruce growls, and fists a hand in Harvey’s hair, pulling tight. Harvey groans, and presses his hips up against Bruce in response. He hisses, realizing his mistake, and recoils.

“Not fun, is it?” Bruce grinns, purposefully grinding his knee into Harvey’s caged groin. Harvey groans, and sits up to escape the sensation. Bruce laughs and shakes his head, “Adorable.” Harvey rolls his eyes as Bruce uses the tissues he had grabbed to clean the mess covering Harvey’s stomach.

“We’re taking a shower,  _ now _ , and it’s going to be cold.” Harvey grumbles, significantly more uncomfortable than before now that his cock had gotten hard. Or at least tried to. The metal of the cage held fast, squeezing his dick into the impossibly small space in a rather painful way; Harvey wouldn’t be able to get hard like this. Bruce nods, a knowing smirk on his face, and gets up. Harvey stands after him, internally cringing at the feeling of Bruce’s cum dripping down his thighs when he gets off of the plush bed.

Together they walk into the ensuite bathroom, and step into the oversized shower. Bruce turns on the water, it was warm, but for some reason it didn’t start getting colder. Harvey looks over his shoulder at Bruce, and makes a questioning noise.

Bruce steps in close, pressing up against Harvey’s back. Harv suppresses a groan when he feels Bruce’s erection pressing hotly against his ass, but a gasp slips through when Bruce began placing open-mouths kisses on his shoulders.

“Bruce?”

“Can we do it again Harv? Seeing you like this…” Bruce trails off into a soft moan, grinding against Harvey’s ass. Harvey inhales sharply, quickly considering his options. On one hand, shower sex with Bruce never fails to be amazing, but on the other hand, the cage currently on his cock would not feel pleasant.

Harvey mulls it over in his head a few moments longer, and is pulled out of his thoughts when Bruce’s cockhead drags over his dripping asshole. Harvey shivers, moaning at the sensation.

“Seeing me like this…. What, Bruce?” Harvey sighs, turning to meet Bruce in a wet, open kiss. Bruce hums and kisses back passionately, their lips moving together in an intoxicating rhythm. Bruce moans, the sound swallowed by their kiss, and bucks against Harvey’s ass.

“God it’s hot,” Bruce whispers, reaching down to fondle Harvey’s balls. Harvey jerks and groans, pressing his ass back into Bruce. “Please…”

Harvey exhales sharply, and nods. “Make it quick…?” Bruce groans, nuzzling into the crook of Harvey’s neck as he lines up with Harvey’s quivering hole. Harvey moans as Bruce pushes in, the feeling of Bruce filling him up deliciously contrasting with the hard metal encasing his cock. Harvey lets his head loll back onto Bruce’s shoulder as Bruce roughly thrusts up into the tight, wet heat of his ass, head swirling with the conflicting sensations.

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Bruce curses, gripping Harvey’s hips with an iron grip. Harvey knew he was going to have even more bruises there after this, a pleasant reminder of their activities for later in the week. “God, Harv…  _ ah! _ Fuck, you feel  _ so good _ .” Bruce moans, nearly growling into Harvey’s ear. Harvey murmurs something in response, getting lost in the conflicting sensations wracking his body. Harvey vaguely registers Bruce lifting him, and regains some sense of where he is when he is pressed against the nearest shower wall.

“God, yes-right there!  _ Bruce, please! _ ” Harvey nearly shouts, as the new angle allows Bruce to grind directly into his prostate. He’s seeing stars as Bruce continues to pound into him, the pain of the cock cage restricting his dick and the pleasure from getting so thoroughly fucked addling Harvey’s senses. Harvey jumps when Bruce suddenly grabs his dick, thumb digging into the open slit at the head of the cage. Harvey whines.

“You’re making a mess, Harvey.” Bruce growls in his ear, his pace suddenly slowing to a hard, heavy grind into Harvey’s prostate. “Remember, you’re not allowed to cum until I say you are.” Bruce’s breath is hot on Harvey’s neck, and he can’t stand it. All Harvey wants to do right now is come into Bruce’s hands, finish their shower, and go to sleep. He should have known that Bruce would be an incorrigible tease from the start, but that doesn’t help him sort out the dueling sensations taking over his body.

“Hurry, please,” Harvey breathes, panting harshly against the wall of the shower. Harvey grinds back hard into Bruce, whining as the pressure on his prostate increases, and his vision nearly goes white. “Bruce, please, please please  _ please- _ ” Harvey is cut off by a rough thrust, and he cries out in pleasure and pain, clenching hard around Bruce’s cock.

Bruce growls and sinks his teeth into the crook of Harvey’s neck, hips stuttering as he feels Harvey’s walls flutter around him in what is most definitely a rather painful, dry orgasm. Bruce groans, thrusting once… twice… three times more, before burying himself inside of Harvey in a gut-wrenching climax.

The two are panting as Bruce pulls out, and an involuntary whine slips from Harvey’s throat. His cock is still aching inside of the cage, and it is unlikely to stop anytime soon. Bruce, wonderful Bruce, thankfully turns the shower to a colder setting, and holds Harvey close so the cold is not so jarring.

Harvey turns around, knees wobbling, and leans heavily into Bruce as the cold water cascades over the two of them. Bruce presses a soft kiss against Harvey’s temple as the two of them exchange quiet  _ “I love you’s” _ and bask in each other’s presence. Bruce is the first to move, reaching for Harvey’s chosen brand of shampoo, and he washes Harvey’s hair.

They spend the next thirty or so minutes in the shower, washing each others hair, kissing, and cleaning up. Harvey is the first to step out of the shower, grabbing a towel to begin drying off. Semi-dry, Harvey discards the fluffy black towel into a nearby hamper, and dons one of the robes hanging on the wall near the shower. Moments after Harvey has left the bathroom to go to bed, Bruce has joined him cuddled close together in bed.

“Goodnight, love. If you thought tonight was rough, well, you’re in for a pretty tiring week.” Bruce hums, softly kissing Harvey’s neck as they cuddle. Harvey rolls his eyes.

“Shut up, Bruce.” Harvey replies. Bruce smiles, like a bastard of course, and Harvey kisses him, just to make sure he shuts up. “Goodnight.”


End file.
